


The Longer Journey

by snakebit1995



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Love, Relationship(s), Yuri, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: A SEQUEL to the Long Journey, Kanji and the gang are taking on the 100 year quest, and with it will come its own set of trials and tribulations. OC Story
Relationships: Chelia Blendy/Wendy Marvell, Erza Scarlet/Original Character(s), Meredy/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	The Longer Journey

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

**This is a SEQUEL to the story The Long Journey, that means it's full of OCs and plot stuff from there, so you might be confused if you haven't read it.**

* * *

**NO POV**

Fairy Tail was mostly quiet as Max introduced the rest of the guild to three of their new members, a beautiful girl with white and silver hair, a small boy who looked like he was about to panic, and a rather tall man who looked like he had a bit of a slimy personality.

"Wow there are so many people." The boy said.

"Hmm only three?" Makarov hummed.

"You're the one who said more than three is too man." Mira laughed.

The slimy looking guy made some remark about being really strong and insulting other guilds but before he could even react Laxus had whacked him with lightning and knocked him out.

"So noisy." He groaned.

"You say that." A woman with long slender legs walked up, heels clacking with each step "But you made just as much of a racket as he did Big Brother."

"Oh, I didn't know you kids were back." Makarov said.

"Hey Grandpa." Lauren smiled.

Lauren Juliet Dreyer, the youngest, and only girl, of the three Dreyer siblings, her good looks are backed up by her strong skill in combat, by combining her Sun Dragon lacrima with her martial arts skills she developed a fighting style she refers to only as Sun Dragon Style. She has an orange Fairy Tail mark on her collarbone area.

"How was your job Lauren?" Flare Corona asked her friend.

"Fine." Lauren shrugged "it was just a monster slaying quest, nothing too big."

"You kids always make such a mess, keep that up and the Master will get angry." Another woman walked up.

"You might have a point Mom." Lauren sighed.

"I tend to know my children." Dimaria said.

Dimaria Lauren Yesta, the mother of the three Dreyer children and a former member of the Spriggan 12, after the war she returned to Fairy Tail seeking the forgiveness of her children and was welcomed home after various feelings were sorted out. She sports a red version of the Fairy Tail guild mark on her left calf.

Having scared off the first man only two new members remained.

"Hi there." A girl walked up to the boy "I'm Carole Mine, nice to meet ya."

Carole Mine, Wakaba's Daughter, a young girl who practices Wax-Maker magic, a magic that allows her to form shapes and items out of melted wax and harden them into rock solid constructs. She was wearing what could best be described as a blue jacket with a Hospital like logo on the back, her hair threaded through her baseball cap and styled to look like a large candle, her guild mark is on her belly and is colored white with a blue outline.

"What are you staring at kid, why'd you come here?" Laxus asked.

"Scary!" the boy ran off.

"Wow nice job Laxus." Carole grumbled "So much for making a friend my age besides Romeo, Sherria or Wendy."

"How was that my fault?!"

"Well you're the last one left." A man in a suit walked up, hands still in his pockets "What's your name?"

This man was Kageyama, a former dark mage who had been invited to Fairy Tail by Master Makarov after the Eisenwald incident. A skilled shadow mage and dispeller he had proved himself more than capable on a variety of occasions. His guild mark was black and on his chest.

"You can speak up no need to be shy." He smiled.

"You're getting a bit too flirty." Laki said pulling her boyfriend away.

"M-My name is…" the girl mumbled before taking a breath to speak up "My name is Touka, and I've always wanted to be in the same guild as Natsu."

"What's your connection with Natsu?" Freed asked.

"Natsu and I are…" the girls squirmed a bit and smiled "Natsu is my darling!"

"WHAT?!"

"Natsu?" Lauren asked "Really, that guy?"

"Oh, so it's like Juvia and Gray." Cana laughed.

"Has Gray returned for me yet?!" Juvia yelled.

"We met just about a year ago when he saved me from some robbers, he was riding on a white horse and it was like a prince on a dragon!" Touka said.

"A year ago?" Lauren hummed "So right towards the end of our time with the guild broken up."

"So, where is he?" Touka asked.

"Natsu and his team are on a mission, they won't be back for some time." Makarov said.

"They went on a long quest with our guild master." Mira explained "All of them took the 100 Year Quest."

* * *

**ELSEWHERE**

"Hey it's snowing!" Natsu yelled reaching up.

"That's strange the sky's clear as day." Gray looked around.

"It doesn't feel like snow." Wendy hummed.

"It's magic." Lucy said "Ethernano crystals that are big enough to be seen with the naked eye."

"I suppose we should have expected strange things like this to happen." Michelle shrugged.

Michelle Lobster, originally she was a doll given autonomy as a puppet by the Oracion Seis under the codename Imitatia, but after a series of events with the Infinity Clock she was given humanity and is now a real girl, she affectionately refers to Lucy as her Big Sister and uses plant based magic and swordsmanship to protect her, her guild mark is green and on her right hand. Her outfit currently consisted of a green t-shirt with only one sleeve as well as tight jeans.

"Whatever let's make a snow man." Natsu said.

"But it's not snow." Scruff told them.

Scruffington, or simply Scruff to his friends, is an orange Exceed knight and a member of Fairy Tail. With the ability to change size and fight with a boomerang blade, he serves as a back up force for the team, he usually wears a blue musketeer like hat and cape, his guild mark is purple on his back.

"If it's snowing maybe we should change Ellie into winter clothes." Erza said.

"You're worrying too much hun." Kanji sighed.

Kanji Dreyer, the middle Dreyer child as well as the Seventh Master of Fairy Tail, able to use both Lighting Dragon and Thunder Giant magic he set himself apart from most with his abilities. He has somewhat shaggy yellow hair that frames his face which sports a lighting bolt scar on the opposite side of his older brother Laxus. He will usually be wearing some sort of tight shirt with a phrase or symbol on, over that he will wear a thick fur coat that was gifted to him by his brother, though he uses the sleeves as intended. His guild mark is black and can be found on the back of his neck under his hair. Not only is he the Master of Fairy Tail he is also the husband of Erza Dreyer, nee Scarlet.

"But what if she catches a cold." Erza said holding up a little knit hat.

"See and this is exactly why I didn't want to bring Ellie with us." He told her.

"It's fine daddy." The two-year-old pouted "It's just a hat."

Elise Simona Dreyer, or Ellie for short, was the daughter of Erza and Kanji, having just turned two she's been speaking more and more, though she's still rather short for her age. She hasn't officially joined the guild yet, but when your Father is the Master some perks tend to be afforded to you. Elise has long red hair like her mother, though at the tips hers begins to turn a soft yellow color.

"Well if you say so." Kanji shrugged "But it's not like it's cold out here."

* * *

**Kanji's POV**

"All this magic energy in the air, do you think it means we're getting close?" Erza asked me "To Magia Dragons?"

"The first Wizard guild in the world." I hummed "I'd say it's a good bet."

We had come to the continent of Guiltina north of Fiore in an attempt to under take the 100 Year Quest, a Quest that had never been completed in 100 years. I had taken a 'sabbatical' from my work as the 7th Guild Master in order to go on this job with my friends, I figured the place wouldn't fall apart with Gramps around. Originally, I hadn't planned to bring Ellie but with not knowing how long we'd be gone Erza insisted, Gildarts attempted this quest and was gone for a couple years before he failed it.

"I wonder if there are any real dragons there?" Natsu laughed.

"You say that but we've met how many dragons by now." Michelle shrugged.

"Sides we're from Fairy Tail but we don't have Fairies." Gray said.

"We have Erza." I said "And Evergreen thinks she's a fairy."

"What about me?!" Lucy pouted.

"Mythical creatures are often used for the names of guilds." Erza explained "Lamia, Sabertooth Tigers, Pegasus, it's a tradition."

"Even Cait Shelter had a name like that." Wendy smiled.

We walked some more and soon came across a guild hall with a massive stone dragon resting atop it.

"Guess we're here?" Gray shrugged.

"This must be Magia Dragons." Erza said.

"Big Dragon!" Ellie laughed.

"See look a dragon!" Natsu laughed.

"It's a statue." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Let's head in, we came here for a job remember." I headed forward and pushed the heavy doors open.

"There's Ethernano here as well." Lucy said.

"The concentration is even stronger than outside." Michelle added.

"This feeling…" Natsu mumbled.

"HMMM!" a loud groaning could be head across the room.

"So, the 99th heroes come forward." A massive white dragon leaned down towards us, its body covered in soft colored scales, its head adorned with antler like horns.

"A dragon!"

"How are you alive?" Erza asked trying not to freak out like Natsu and the others were.

"I am the Law Dragon, Elefseria." He said "Are you here to fulfill my wish wizards?"

"Something like that." I looked up at him.

_I don't get it, he's a dragon but his energy it's totally different than Acnologia's was._

"This is a wizards guild so who or what are you?" Erza asked.

"Yeah if there are no wizards in a wizards guild that'd be a problem." Gray added.

"Tartarus was a Guild of Demons I suppose it's possible." Michelle hummed.

"I'm the only one left." The dragon said "The humans have long since passed."

"But didn't you welcome in any new members?" Wendy asked.

"In that era new guilds were popping up all over the place, so the younger generation of wizards joined their ranks instead eventually the ancient more traditional guilds were reduced to fewer and fewer members." Elefseria explained shifting his posture and making the whole room shake.

"So are you the client for the 100 Year Quest?" Natsu asked sternly.

"Be nicer!" Lucy cried out.

"I am." He said.

"One thing first." Erza looked at him "The fact a dragon lives here is unrelated to the quest but still…"

"I thought so." Wendy nodded.

"You're a human." I added.

"Hahaha." The dragon turned to dust which whipped around and reformed into a man "You are correct."

This old man looked like a more traditional wizard with the wide brimmed hat, magical staff, big white-grey beard and the heavy mages robes.

"I am the creator of magic guilds and the first master of this place, Elefseria." He nodded.

"Wait the creator of magic guilds?" Lucy gasped "You'd have to be alive for over a hundred years."

"That's really what you find strange about all this?" The man teleported behind us.

"So fast." I looked back.

"I'm similar to Acnologia in a way." He explained "It proved too difficult to run from so I simply transformed into a dragon."

"You were a dragon slayer?" Michelle asked.

"Self-Taught but yes." He nodded teleporting again.

"Stick to one spot!" I yelled as the sky boomed with thunder, the old man vanishing only to reappear between Lucy's chest.

"Hehehe." Ellie giggled "He's funny."

"I'll cut him in two!" Michelle yelled.

"Calm down." I sighed.

"You're one to talk you just summoned a storm." Gray mumbled.

"It's been a long time since I saw so many pretty young women so I got a bit anxious." He laughed appearing nearby "Before you guys it was this stern middle-aged guy, and that macho guy before him, and that cranky guy. So many men, you know back in my day the world was filled with so many beautiful female wizards!"

"You're just a perverted old man." I sighed.

"No one else to attempt this quest has ever made it back here." Elefseria explained.

"Gildarts came back!" Natsu yelled.

"The last guy, hmm yes I heard he was alive but was wounded quite badly." The dragon man said "Knowing what happened to him, are you sure you want to attempt this quest?"

"If we weren't serious then we wouldn't have even come this far." I told him "It's not like you live on a main road in a big city."

"That's a strong spirit you all have." He said "But before you take this quest you'll need to sign this, this oath says that you won't tell anyone the details of this 100 Year Quest and that if you die neither the Magic Council or the Client, that being me, will be held responsible."

"I've done jobs with stricter rules." I wrote my name down.

"Fine." Erza wrote her name as well.

"Right." Wendy nodded as she and Gray signed their names.

"A secret job." Michelle said "Sounds interesting. It's like a top-secret mission for Queen Hisui. Well Big Sister?"

"Alright fine." Lucy wrote her name down "There, now tell us the details."

"It's simple actually." Elefseria said "You must Seal the Five Dragon Gods of Guiltina."

"Dragon gods?!" Gray said.

"The 100 year quest is dragon slaying?" Michelle asked.

"This quest is the reason I learned Dragon Slaying magic." The old man explained "Their strength is so abundant they were crowned Gods by the people of this continent. Each of them is like their own Acnologia to the people here."

"Well this quest is right up our alley then." I laughed.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu and Kanji were on the team that defeated Acnologia." Erza explained.

"Wendy was a big help too." I smiled at the young girl.

"I see…so it was you." The old man paused.

"Something wrong?" Scruff asked.

"If people like you were to fail then this quest may be impossible." He explained "This is last time, the last hope for this quest."

"It sure is!" Natsu smiled "Cause we're gonna complete this job!"

_This is it, the greatest job of them all._

"One last thing the reward." Elefseria said "I will grant your heart's desire one thing among anything that could exist."

_A wish?_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Back for more Fairy Tail Fun!**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
